


Making a change

by Taliajade1993



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliajade1993/pseuds/Taliajade1993
Summary: I'm sorry the first chapter is short, i jut wanted to see if this story would be a success, if anyone would like this story to continue, please comment at the end of the story thank you





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter is short, i jut wanted to see if this story would be a success, if anyone would like this story to continue, please comment at the end of the story thank you

Allie once again wakes up on a cold, hard, concrete floor, having slept in a dirty, damp alleyway, she had a bad night, going from car to car, a quick suck or a quick shag on the back seat of there car, she felt so discussed with herself, selling her body for money to support her drug addiction, knowing she had hit an all time low. 

Reaching into her dirty teal jacket pocket, allie pulled out a folded up bit of tin foil, opening it up slowly, revealing the only thing that was making things in her life bearable, bending over towards the tin foil, sniffing up the white powder the tin foil contained. 

"AH, THAT'S THE STUFF" allie said, in a low voice, leaning back up placing her head against the ruff brick behind her, eyes glaring up towards the sky, the blue sky reminded her of the sea, in the distance voices passing by the alley, people laughing, enjoying there lives, tears building up in her eyes wishing, hoping, she could one day be so lucky to enjoy life that much. 

hungry, cold, allie stood up, brushing her long, dirty blond hair to the side with the parm of her hand, before walking out of the alley towards the busy crowed, pushing her hood of her jacket over her head, placing her cold hands into her pockets, her head facing down at the floor not wanting to give anyone eye contact. 

Making her way to the women's shelter,it was only a few blocks away, dragging her ripped shoes in front of her legs, pulling herself to walk, she needed food, a bath and some clean clothes, it didn't take allie long to get back to the shelter, it wasn't much, an old building , with only a few rooms cold, hard, piss stained beds, a communal bathroom, a tiny kitchen and a living room, but it was more then what allie had, walking inside, head still facing down, not wanting anyone to notice her. 

a strong woman's voice coming from behind allie, making her stop still, frozen, dreading what there going to say to her, "ALLIE!" breathing out deeply allie turned around, looking up, some of her hair covering her left eye, kaz was stood just a few feet away from allie. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!, I HAVE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND!" kaz said, a mixture of anger and pain in her voice, kaz was the owner of the shelter and has taken allie in like a daughter, it killed kaz seeing allie in this state again, allie being back on the drugs for the 3rd time, kaz had helped allie get of the gear twice already, but allie could never stay of it. 

"I SLEPT ON A MATES COUCH!" allie pissed of that kaz was questioning her, but hated seeing the pain in kaz's eyes, kaz knew allie was lying from the look of her clothes, not wanting to give her a lecture, brushed it off, she was just glad allie was back. 

kaz not leaving eye contact with allie, "GO RUN YOURSELF A HOT BATH ALLIE, ILL MAKE SURE THE WOMEN DON'T BOTHER YOU!" kaz said with a warm and soothing voice, kaz would do anything for allie and the women at the shelter, but kaz treated allie different more loving like a mother would. 

"THANKS MAMA" allie said turning her body around, carrying on, making her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, her body feeling heavy on the bathroom door, pushing herself off the door, unzipping her jacket, making a small thud behind her as it hit the floor, shacking her arms down her sides, trying to get rid of some of the tension in her body, twisting the hot water tap on, the hot steam starting to hit the ceiling of the room. 

allie stood in front of the mirror looking deeply at herself, zoning out, her life getting covered with thick steam, pulling her top over her head, her hair falling back down her back, unbuttoning her jeans, pushing them down her thighs, groaning in pain, one of the men was a little to ruff with her last night, but its always to be expected allie fort to herself, looking down at her thighs seeing them covered, in bruises "THAT FUCKING PRICK!" allie was so pissed of with her life. 

forgetting about her bath, allie rushed over to turn the tap off, unclipping her bra and pulling her underwear down, allie lifted her legs in the tub, her body sliding into the hot water, letting out a huge sigh as soon as her hold body was covered with hot water. 

allie took her time in the bath, scrubbing her hold body, trying to erase all the men from the night before, allie was clean and now herself again, getting out of the bath, emptying the dirty water down the drain, leaving the bathroom as she went to her room in the shelter, changing to some joggers and a tank top, allie made her way to her bed, throwing the covers over her head, wanting to hide from the world around her. 

allie felt like her life was like a black hole, with her always feeling like she was trying to scratch her way out, since her father kicked her out because of her sexuality, trying to forget her past as well, closing her eyes, falling in to a light sleep, tired, drained, waking up after only 2 hours sleep, looking outside the window the sun going down turning the world dark, "TIME TO GET BACK TO MY SHIT JOB AND LIFE!" allie said in a huff, getting up, thudding around the room, getting dressed for the long night ahead, knowing her clothes will be covered with sperm, blood, sweat and the smell of the back seat of cars, pushing the door open, leaving the shelter again, quickly trying to leave before kaz noticed her again.


End file.
